Somebody's Watching Me
by twilight4ever586
Summary: Bella is being stalked by someone or something. Will the people she loves be in danger? Will they be able to keep her safe before it's to late? B/E AH R/R Rated T cause i am paranoid.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone !!!!! :] This is my first story that I am writing all by myself :] YAY !!! I would also like to mention that dimitri'srealrose has come up with the idea, and she betaed it for my sentence structure errors :] So Read and Review Guys !!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (boring right? yeah I know) **

"Hey Dad?" I called as I headed for the door.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I forgot to mention Alice and I are going to the movies later on so when I come home from school I will make dinner and put it in the fridge. You can heat it up. The movie starts at 5:30 and we are going out to dinner after. I probably won't be home until around 8. That's okay right?" The thing is I already knew it was going to be okay Charlie was always worried about my lack of social activity outside of school, Alice, and my boyfriend.

"Yeah Bells, that's great! Have fun be careful."

"Yupp, Love you." I was already out the door but I think I heard Charlie mumble something like "mhm" or "me too" before I slammed the door shut.

Alice has been my best friend for three years now. We were friends right away when I moved to Forks and have been inseparable ever since.

I moved from Phoenix to Forks, to live with Charlie, when I was 14. My mom got remarried to a minor league baseball player causing her to move around a lot. I didn't like being home alone for long periods of time, so I moved in with Charlie.

Like I said I hated being alone. My imagination goes wild. My mom always told me what a colorful imagination that I had, always thinking of the worst. I have gotten much better with it since I was younger though.

When I moved to Forks I met Alice on my first day of school. I started 9th grade in Forks. I moved here about a week left of summer, got settled in, and started school not knowing anybody. Alice was so nice. She was in every one of my classes and introduced me to her family.

Edward and Emmett are Alice's big brothers. Emmett is a year older than Edward and Alice, who are nine months apart, and in the same grade. Emmett started going out with his girlfriend Rosalie when he was in 11th grade. Alice started going out with her boyfriend, Jasper, last year when we all were in 10th grade. Edward and I had always been closer friends and we both liked each other since we met, but just started going out last year. So Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are my "group". We all are good friends except Rosalie and me. She has never liked me much, and I'm pretty sure it's now on the verge of hate. I never really knew why though; I guess we just never clicked.

I was pulling into the school parking lot now and Edward's Volvo was pulling in behind me. Alice was sitting in the front seat bouncing up and down, she is a very hyper person. I swear she never runs out of energy. The only time that she was not in high spirits was when I gave her the stomach flu last year in the winter.

Alice's hair was spiked perfectly, she had on a purple silk shirt with a white short skirt. After they stepped out of the car I noticed that she had the same material and color of ballet flats.

Edward looked amazing as always. His hair was in its usual messy array. He had on a blue tee shirt and denim jeans. His tennis shoes were white and new.

"BELLLLA!!" Alice squealed, as soon as I got out of my car. Every time she sees me she acts like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Hi, Alice." I said. She came over and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you at lunch." She smiled and skipped off to see Jasper.

"Hey." I said to Edward and went over to give him a kiss.

"Hello, Love. How are you this morning? Edward questioned.

"I'm good. I had to remind Charlie earlier that Alice and I were going to the movies."

"Well Alice already picked out the movie that you guys are going to see, but she won't let me tell you what it is."

"That's okay I will find out soon enough." I told him.

With that we were off to class, but as soon as we started walking, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley stopped us.

"Hey Bella" Jessica sneered. She didn't seem to like me either. She still held a grudge against me for when Mike asked me out last year. I don't know why it was such a big deal to her, I turned him down. I think it ticked her off even more when I started going out with Edward, she had a huge crush on him.

"Hi Jess, Mike, Eric." I said. I nodded at each of them I am pretty sure that after I looked to Mike she rolled her eyes. I don't even know why she is so rude, Mike has shown no interest in me whatsoever since I turned him down.

"Well Edward and I have to get to class I will talk to you later bye."

"Bye Bella" Mike called.

"Seeya Bella" Eric crooked.

I am pretty sure Eric gets nervous around every girl he talks to. He gets all sweaty and shaky. He seemed to show some interest in me when I first moved here, but after the first month or so I didn't notice him hanging around so much.

Edward and I walked off to our first class, English. We had a big test to take so we didn't talk much until later that day.

Edward was waiting outside of the history room so we could walk together to lunch. We stood in the lunch line then Alice came over and joined us.

"Hey Guys!!" she chirped.

"Hi Alice what movie are we going to see tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I picked a real good one out! It's called " The Uninvited." She practically yelled, she was so excited.

"Awe Alice that is scary I saw the previews for it." I whined.

"It'll be okay Bella I will protect you!" She joked.

"Shouldn't it be me protecting _you_."

"Hey no short jokes." She advised.

Edward laughed at our whole conversation. Alice shot him a dirty look then proceeded to punch him in the arm. Edward, in return, tousled her hair.

"EDWARD! You know I hate it when you do that. You messed my hair up!" She screamed. I swear if she had said it any louder everyone in the cafeteria would have looked instead of only half of them.

"Okay Bella well I will see you later I have to go see Jasper." She gave me a peck on the cheek and hopped away. I wasn't looking forward for our movie night, I hate scary movies.

**Okay peoples that's my first chapter :] yay!!!! Finished it –round of applause- YES hahaha well I hoped you all liked it :] if you review and tell me that you liked it then I will probably update sooner because it will give me more reason to soooooooo More reviews = faster updates :] I would also like to say that if you haven't read dimitri'srealrose and ttwilightffannn888 stories they are awesome so you should read them. They both helped me with a few ideas for my story. Thanks for reading Review :]] **

~Crystal~


	2. Stiches and Scary Movies

**Hello Peoples!!!! This is my new chapter I would love to thank the one person who reviewed on chapter one, dimitri'srealrose. :] Okay so I am hoping I will get more reviews on this chapter so review I have anonymous review enabled so you can make a smile or press a random button I don't care hahaha okay well onward with the story! **

**Disclaimer: why would I even be on fan fiction if I owned twilight? I don't own "mirrors" either**

The rest of the day ended swiftly, but I wish it would have dragged. The bright side was that it was the weekend. The bad side was that I wasn't looking forward to seeing this movie at all!

Edward walked me to my truck to say goodbye. I think that he noticed that I was really tense.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to go and see this movie. I am sure Alice would be open to suggestions." Edward murmured. 'Yeah right' I thought.

"Nahh, I am just worried about what to make for supper. I am trying to think of something that I can make that won't need to br heated up. I don't want Charlie to burn the house down." I lied quickly. I didn't want to cause any problems, I would just go and sit through it.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I looked up and go lost in his big green eyes. Then I realized what he had asked.

"Oh, uh, um, yeah, the movie thing will be great." I blushed. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss and then a hug.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Goodbye, Love, I will talk to you later." He said.

"'Kay." I agreed. And with that I got into my truck and headed home.

I went into the house and got out the stuff that I was going to use to make dinner. I had decided on cold cut sandwiches. I got out the chunk of cheese, bread, meat, lettuce, tomato, and a knife.

I had to cut everything up, so I started with the bread. Then I had to get out another knife because I couldn't use the bread knife to cut the veggies, as I was cutting the tomato my hand slipped. The knife cut into my hand.

I started to bleed _a lot_. I started to panic and I was getting light headed from the blood. My stomach was churning from the smell. I grabbed a towel and sat down on the floor, wrapping it around my hand. I reached for my cell phone and called Edward. I felt faint.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Edward…Home" I whispered. My thoughts weren't functioning right so that's what came out. I felt myself drifting away. Before I reached total unconsciousness I heard Edward talking.

"Bella?! Bella?! I am coming." And then the line disconnected and I was out.

**Edward POV**

Emmett and I were sitting in the living room playing video games. Alice was on the couch reading a fashion magazine. I had almost reached a new level when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Bella.

Picking it up I answered, "Hello?"

"Edward… Home."

"Bella?! Bella?! I'm coming." I told her, I didn't know what was wrong and I wasn't going to wait to find out. With that I disconnected the line, jumping up.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice's voice was frantic.

"It's Bella lets go!" I rushed. I ran out the door, Alice close behind.

We got in my car, I threw it in drive, and sped down the road. I was at Bella's house in two minutes.

I jumped out of the car, not even bothering to turn it off, and ran to the porch. The door was shut, but I didn't know if it was locked. If it was I was going to break in.

I tried the door it was unlocked, I heaved it open, and ran in.

"Bella?!" I called up the stairs.

"Bella?!" Alice called as she walked toward the kitchen. I heard Alice gasp.

"Oh, no! Edward in here."

I walked in the kitchen to see Bella passed out sprawled across the floor, in front of the kitchen sink.

I ran towards her and when I got to her I saw her hand wrapped up in a bloody towel.

Alice and I knelt down beside her and I gently grabbed her arm. I unwrapped her hand and saw a gash that went from her pointer finger to the middle of her palm. I sighed in relief, glad it wasn't worse, like I had imaged it would be.

Alice already had Carlisle on speed dial, pacing back and forth talking to him. Bella was already coming around.

"Carlisle will be home in 10 minutes." Alice informed me.

I carefully picked up Bella and walked to the car. Alice jumped in the front seat and I sat in the back with Bella.

"Bella, Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered and shut again. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hi. I'm okay." She mumbled.

"What Happened?" I Questioned.

" I was making Charlie a sub and I was slicing the tomatoes and my hand slipped and I sliced my hand instead. I passed out as I started to smell the blood" She whispered

"Well the cut doesn't look that bad." I reasurred her.

We returned to my house and I got Bella out and carried her inside. Usually she would have objected but I think that she was to weak feeling still to do much of anything.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted.

"Hi." Bella said.

"How are you doing?"

"I am okay I guess." Bella told him.

Then Bella looked up at me.

"I never finished making Charlie dinner he his going to wonder why I told him I would leave it in the fridge." She worried.

"It's okay Bella I could go and finish it for you if that is okay." Alice offered.

"Yeah that'd be great Alice." Bella said thankfully.

"Okay I will see you later then, I hope you feel better." Alice mentioned she gave Bella a peck on the cheek and skipped out the door.

"Alright, Bella lets look at your hand. We can go to my office." Carlisle said.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay Bella you are going to need about four stitches to seal this up." Carlisle told me.

"'Kay." I told him. I _did not_ want to have stitches. But I tried to be a good sport. Edward sat next to me and held my good hand the whole time.

"Okay Bella we are finished here." Cralisle told me, once he was done.

"Okay. Thank you." I told him.

"Sure anytime."

Right then Alice peeked her head in the office.

"Hey Bella I finished you sandwiches and put them in the frigerator. I also left Charlie a note saying that you would be sleeping over tonight after the movie and you would call her later." Alice chirped.

"Okay Alice thanks so much." I was glad I was sleeping over, I didn't want Charlie to know that I had gotten cut.

"Yup!" She was so excited. She acted like I had never slept over before.

"On my way home I picked up the movies at the video store and some snacks I figured you might not want to go to the movies after you got hurt." She started bouncing in her spot.

"That's great thanks."

"Sure! Let's go put your stuff in my room." Alice said.

"'Kay." Edward walked with me all the way to Alice's room where we stopped outside the door and kissed.

"I love you so so much." I told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He stated. He kissed me on the forehead and left. I proceeded on into Alice's room.

"Okay now that we have ate and put our pajamas on, do you want ot watch our movies?" Alice asked me.

"Alright that sounds fine." I lied. I really didn't want to watch movies because I knew that the only movies Alice rented were scary ones.

"Yay! Okay so I got all of these!" Alice dumped out a bag that had 5 movies in it.

"Okay so you can pick any of them." she told me, jumping up and down while she waited.

"Alice, these are all scary movies." Her face fell.

"Yeah but they are all fake so its okay." She said trying to comfort me.

"Fine Alice you pick one." I mumbled.

"Okay I wanted to see **Mirrors** soooo.." Alice said.

"Okay lets watch it then." I told her. I sat down on her oversized bed, covered up with a blanket, and grabbed my pillow so that I could hide my face. Then the movie started. The beginning of it was even scary! I sat and there with my mouth shut, not wanting to be a baby.

We sat there watching the movie and I was so creeped out. I didn't want to watch it anymore, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Okay everyone that's it!!! Thanks for reading I would like to thank my beta dimitri'srealrose. I hope you all review, I would like to know if you liked it or hated it or whatever. Thanks guys!!!! **

**~Crystal~**


	3. If looks could kill

**-**

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews you all know who you are!:] I would also like to mention that Dimitri'srealrose was uploading my new chapter for me so she was logged on to my account and she wanted to leave a review, but she forgot she was logged in on my account and left a review hahaha. So I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not full of myself and I didn't leave a review to my own story hahaha. Okay so I would really like to get some more reviews, just say whatever, what you think, what I could improve on, love it, hate it, you know stuff like that all you have to do is hit the green button :] plus I have anonymous reviews enabled so if you want you don't even have to sign in :] I would also like to give props to who ever actually read this! **

**Disclaimer: Have I ever said I owned Twilight I think not! (Except for that one time but then I told I was wrong but I didn't know, If you read my other story you know what I am talking about hahaha)**

My whole body was shaking and I couldn't figure out why. Then I gasped and woke up. There were three people standing above me. I then realized why it seemed I was shaking. Alice was shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. Esme, Edward, and Alice were all standing above me. I felt the blush creep on my cheeks.

"Bella, honey are you alright?" Esme whispered. This confused me why wouldn't I be all right?

"Mhm." I shook my head yes. Edward brushed his hand across my face and I felt water running on my cheeks. I then figured out that I was crying and my dream rushed back to me I couldn't remember what it was about but I knew I was really scared and wanted to get out.

"I woke up Bella and you were crying in your sleep." Alice explained. Her face looked concerned.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare I can't even remember what it was about though." I mumbled.

"It's okay, Love." Edward said. He kissed my cheek and my forehead. I felt my eyes begin to close without my permission. I forced them open.

"It's okay, dear, we will leave you to sleep."

"Thank you for checking on me, Esme." I told her.

"Of course sweetheart if you need anything just yell and I will be right up." She told me. I gave her a smile and nodded my head. I saw Alice quietly exit the room while Edward was standing there with me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?" Edward asked completely confused.

"For waking you up." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella, you are so absurd. I was glad to check on you. I don't want you to cry. It's okay." Edward chuckled. He walked around the side of the bed, unfolded the covers and laid down. I felt his cold arms wrap them around my waist. I turned to face him.

"I love you." I whispered. Then my eyes closed completely and didn't open back up.

It had been three days since I slept over at Alice's, and I have been paranoid since I left. The movie freaked me out to say the least. I haven't said anything to anyone yet, I don't want to seem like a baby.

It was Tuesday, I got up and got ready to go to school. I grabbed my shower bag and stepped in the bathroom. My eyes had bags and dark circles under them. I looked bad. I hadn't been sleeping since I watched that movie. I sighed and got into the shower. I took a long shower trying to wake myself up, but I couldn't. I was so tired and yet my body wouldn't let me sleep. I decided to give up on trying to wake myself up and I stepped out of the shower.

I walked to my room to see what I was going to wear today. I pulled out my hot pink skinny jeans, yellow peace shirt. I walked over to my jewelry and picked out my black peace bracelet and black star earrings. It was almost time for me to go since I spent so long in the shower so I slipped on my yellow flip flops and started down the steps. **(Outfits in this chapter on profile, Besides the guys, Check it out! :])**

I got outside and Edward was there waiting for me. Just his presence made me feel one hundred percent better.

"Hey" I said. My heart beating so loud I swear I think he could hear it cause he got a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Love. How did you sleep?" He asked the exact question that I would have rather avoided.

"Good. Uh, yeah, it was great." I said nervously. My cheeks got and I looked up into his beautiful eyes and got lost in them, like I always did.

"Oh, uh we should get going." I said. I heard Edward chuckle very quietly.

"Of course." He smiled.

Once we got to school I saw Alice waiting for us in the parking lot.

"HEY BELLA!!!!" Alice shouted halfway across the parking lot.

"Hi Alice." I said embarrassed with my head down. She came over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Nice Outfit, Bella. Cute!" She complimented. I looked down at my clothes.

"Thanks." I said with a smile it wasn't very often that Alice told me she _liked_ my outfit most days it was 'Ew, Bella, we need to go shopping!' Or there was always the 'Oh Bella what are we going to do with you Tsk Tsk Tsk.' I looked at her to see what she had on for the day, since today would be the only day I would ever see it since she only wears her outfits one time, and one time only. Today she had on a aqua colored dress that came to about her knees, her shoes looked like they had a beach scene on them they were the same color as her dress with some mint green on them, a purse that was aqua and was mint green around the top, mint green diamond shaped earrings, and aqua sunglasses that she had in her hair. I then noticed that the tips of her hair were aqua the same color as her dress.

"Very Cute Alice! I love the hair!" I said trying to pretend that I had a scents in fashion. If Alice was wearing it I knew it was cute so I would just play along and I really did like her hair.

"Thanks! It'll wash out tonight in the shower." She explained. Then I looked over at Rosalie for the first time today and noticed her outfit.

She had on a hot pink blouse that was low cut and around the top was a row of frills it was a button down shirt with a silk ribbon that tied under the boobs. She had on a pair of brown shorts that had frills around the bottom and three buttons near the pockets. Her shoes were hot pink pumps, her purse matched her shorts it was brown plaid the earrings dangled and were brown wooden circles that match her purse and shorts, she had hot pink sunglasses that sat in her hair like Alice's she also had on a cute bracelet that was hot pink and looked like they were made out of buttons but I wasn't standing close to her so I couldn't tell. .** (AN: THE OUTFITS ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU ARE HAVING A HARD TIME VISUALISING I AM BAD AT DESCRIPTIONS.)**

I looked at Rosalie and soon regretted it. She glared at me so hard and the phrase 'If looks could kill' passed through my mind. I quickly looked down at my yellow flip-flops and the hot tomato blush rose to my cheeks. Edward wrapped his arm around my wait and started to steer me away from her.

"Bye Alice." I mumbled. Still intimidated by Rosalie.

"Bye Bella! See you at lunch!" Alice yelled back. Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. When I didn't look up at him and smile like I usually do he lifted my face up towards him.

"What's the matter, Love?" Edward asked softly. I just shook my head and pretended there was nothing wrong.

"Nothing I'm good" I lied.

"Don't you worry about Rosalie she will come around." He said. I shook my head yes and we walked off to class. In my study hall I took out a piece of paper and wrote down a grocery list for later I had to make a quick run to the store before me and Charlie starved.

**Okay so now that everyone hates me for not updating I decided to give you a new chapter! Listen guys I am so sorry I have just been busy and I am sure you are thinking yeah that's what they all say but seriously I have been hahaha well I will update ASAP! Make sure you look at the outfits I think they are super cute hahaha!**


	4. Bathroom Breakdowns and Car Rides

**Hey Guys! I have only got one review from last chapter :[…. And so I am going to write another chapter hoping that you will give me some more reviews because I love them! So onward with the story…!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never have, never will. **

School was finally over, finishing on a bad note with my accidents in gym. Someone plowed me over and I ended up on the ground, hit Mike Newton in the head with my elbow, and the best one was when I tripped and fell face first in the girls' locker room. Which left an ugly red mark that was soon going to be a bruise.

Edward met me outside the gymnasium like he usually does and we walked to my locker so I could grab my homework.

"What on Earth happened to your cheek, Bella?" Edward asked me clearly concerned.

"I fell." Was all I said, I don't really need any more explanation than that. He stroked the spot on my cheek with his thumb, and then bent down and kissed the soon to be bruised spot on my cheek. I leaned over and gave his a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." And with that we walked out to my rusty old truck.

"I have to go to the grocery store right now but will you come over later?" I asked.

"Of course, Love. If that's what you want." He told me.

"Of course that's what I want." I kissed him on the cheek and he opened my truck door for me.

"Bye. See you later." I told him. I started up my truck, which roared to life. I pulled my list out of my backpack and looked it over, making sure I didn't forget anything. I had to go to the store right now, if I was going to have the meal ready before Charlie got home.

I drove to Forks little grocery store and got out of my truck as soon as I did it I got the chills I didn't even know why but I was so psyched out. I went in and grabbed all the items I needed. For a Wednesday afternoon it was really busy in here. I was almost done when I felt a wave of nausea come over me I ran to the bathroom. Once I got in there I was fine. I think I was just my nerves, I was so scared.

_That stupid movie scared the crap out of me and now I am making myself crazy._ I thought.

I finally calmed myself and down the urge to throw up was no longer there. I walked out of the bathroom, just as I had I saw someone walk around the corner. It was a defiantly man and the men's restroom was down a different hallway. My imagination was running away with me _again_.

I went to get in line still looking for the man I saw walk around the corner of the women's restroom. I didn't see him. He must have already left cause he wasn't there. The throw up feeling returned. I paid for the groceries I bought and walked to my truck. I turned my truck on and pulled out of the parking lot. About halfway home I noticed a car traveling behind me, I saw the car pull out of the parking lot behind me but thought nothing of it. It was still following me home.

I kept my eye on my rear view mirror and sped home. By the time I got to the road before mine, I was hyperventilating and on the verge of crying. I wasn't going home if this person was following me like I thought they were, because then they would know were I lived. I was turned onto my road but I kept driving. The car that had been following me abruptly turned down the next street.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned around in my neighbor's driveway. I made my way inside and started dinner. I was so afraid that I kept glancing over my shoulder. Then I heard the door open and remembered regretfully that I forgot to lock the front door I screamed and my heart was racing. That's when Charlie walked through the doorway.

"Sorry Bells." He smiled at me apologetically.

"That's Okay, Dad." Then we sat down to eat dinner.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

That night I had the worst dreams I have had in a long time. Worse than the other night when I was woken up by Alice. I took my shower did my hair and went to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I dressed in sweats just so I could be comfortable today, mostly because I didn't even want to go to school, because I felt tired and sick.

So I decided on my gray 'Pink' sweatpants from Victoria's Secret that my mom got for my birthday last year. My white v-neck shirt, and my black and white plaid converse, no accessories, no make-up. My hair was in a ponytail. I could almost hear Alice now.

Edward came a seven to pick me up for school. I asked him last night when he came over if he would pick me up, I didn't really tell him the real reason I just said that my truck was out of gas. I always felt safer with Edward and knew I would have nothing to worry about if he was with me.

**Okay guys that is it! I will be posting a new chapter ASAP. I would like to get more reviews this time and alerts those are even better! My outfits are on my profile so check those out too! Review Review Review**


End file.
